Una historia no tan heróica
by Dream Run
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo hemos conocido historias de personas con vidas heroicas y honorables, pero esta vez, será la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

Un precioso día había empezado en aquel remoto pueblo donde todos sus habitantes se conocían entre sí. El cielo lucía un hermoso tono azul sin ninguna nube en él, demostrando así el buen día que hacía. Los habitantes de aquel tranquilo pueblo se habían despertado como siempre lo habían hecho para dedicarse a sus trabajos.

Sí, definitivamente aquel iba a ser un día tranquilo como todos los demás.

Aunque al parecer había una persona en aquel pueblo que no estaba tan tranquila como el resto de los habitantes, ya que iba a toda velocidad en un viejo carro tirado por dos viejos caballos que lo estaban dando todo de sí para poder complacer a la persona que los dirigía. La mencionada persona tenía una expresión de emoción en su rostro, tenía su lengua afuera y unas gotas de sudor empezaban a hacerse presente en su rostro. Agitó sus brazos tirando de las riendas indicándole a los caballos que tenían que aumentar la velocidad, las personas que estaban en la calle tenían que apartarse lo más rápido posible si querían evitar el ser arrollados por aquel carro, varias personas le gritaban insultos al conductor después que pasaba.

Otra persona, que al parecer la tranquilidad le fue arrebatada corría a toda velocidad a través de los tejados de las casas del pueblo. Detrás de él venían numerosas entidades de la justicia que le reclamaban un delito y por ende le ordenaban que se entregase. Como se podrá imaginar ya la primera persona había hecho caso omiso de aquellas órdenes y ahora se encontraba huyendo lo más rápido posible de ellos. El joven miró en dirección a la calle y vio en la lejanía que un viejo carro se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde él estaba. Esperó todo lo posible y cuando estaba en la última casa de aquella calle cogió todo el impulso que pudo y dio un gran salto dejando a las otras personas sorprendidas.

-¡Detente, ladrón! -logró gritar uno de los soldados.

El joven veía cómo todo a su alrededor pasaba en cámara lenta mientras sentía un gran vacío en su estómago, tal vez aquello no fue una buena idea...

 _Tal vez os estaréis preguntando ¿por qué demonios estoy yo, Dipper Pines, saltando desde lo alto de un viejo edificio mientras soy perseguido por varios soldados y espero que por un diminuto golpe de suerte mi hermana llegue a tiempo y evite que mis sesos se extiendan a lo largo del suelo de la calle? Pues bien, si esa es la pregunta que os estáis haciendo permitidme que os diga que ya fue respondida. Así es, como aquel soldado dijo, soy un ladrón; no, mi hermana y yo somos ladrones, y acabamos de dar un gran golpe a uno de las personas más ricas del pueblo, y bueno, eso le ha enfadado, con lo cual me ha llevado a mi situación actual. Pero ya basta de charlas, lo mejor será que lo véais por vuestra propia cuenta..._

Dipper sintió como el tiempo volvía a la normalidad y al mismo tiempo aterrizó con enorme violencia en el viejo carro que su hermana conducía, desvió la mirada y observó como las figuras de los soldados se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeñas. Al ver que nadie los seguía soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Lo tienes? -preguntó su hermana sin apartar la vista del camino.

Dipper rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta que encontró un gran broche de oro adornado con múltiples piedras preciosas, entre ellas habían diamantes, esmeraldas y rubíes.

-Sí...-contestó suspirando-. Me tomó mucho pero di con él.

-Genial-contestó Mabel con una sonrisa victoriosa-, tenemos que celebrarlo hoy en el bar de... -de repente fue interrumpida al escuchar un enorme estruendo proveniente de detrás de ellos. Dipper desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta que la peor persona en ese momento los iba siguiendo.

-¡¿Es eso un automóvil?! -exclamó Dipper alarmado al ver semejante aparato.

-¿Un automóvil? No seas ridículo-contestó su hermana burlona-, los automóviles apenas acaban de salir al mercado, no es posible que...-se giró y al darse cuenta de la realidad se quedó sin palabras mientras sus ojos se abrían todo lo posible-. ¡¿En qué momento Gideon se compró un automóvil?! -gritó asustada esta vez.

-¡Eso es lo que te estaba diciendo idiota! -contestó Dipper con tono de reproche.

En efecto, Gideon venía en uno de los pocos automóviles que hasta ese momento había llegado al país. En el asiento del conductor venía su padre ya que Gideon aún no había aprendido a conducir aquella máquina. Gideon quería su broche para su traje, y lo iba a recuperar por cualquier medio.

-Maldición... ¡Yo me encargo! -exclamó Mabel mientras le pasaba las riendas a su hermano.

Mabel se posicionó en la parte trasera del carró y, adoptando una postura firme en al que apoyaba su rodilla derecha en el suelo agarró su arcó y colocó una flecha lista para dispararla. Cerró su ojo derecho y aguantó su respiración con la intención de mejorar su puntería.

-Procura no matarlo, no queremos mas problemas de los que ya tenemos -dijo Dipper sin apartar la vista del frente.

-¡Recibido! -exclamó Mabel con una sonrisa y a continuación disparó la flecha.

La flecha viajó a toda velocidad cortando el aire a su paso y avanzando con paso implacable hacia su objetivo. Pero en vez de hacer lo que cualquier flecha haría y que es enterrarse en el objetivo, esta, por el contrario, cuando se encontró a un metro del objetivo se detuvo de golpe y retrocedió un par de centímetros antes de caer al suelo, de la misma forma en que lo hacen dos imanes con polos iguales.

-¿Eh...? -dijo Mabel al observar aquello.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Dipper curioso.

-¡L-La flecha Dipper!-estalló Mabel asustada-. ¡Antes de llegar a Gideon se detuvo y cayó al suelo! ¡Ha sido muy raro!

-¿Se detuvo y cayó al suelo...? -preguntó confundido.

-¡S-Sí! Primero se detuvo, luego retrocedió un poco y después se cayó, como si hubiera perdido la potencia.

-No me digas que... -dijo Dipper casi susurrando.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede Dipper? -preguntó ansiosa.

-Creo que Gideon tiene un _sin sangre,_ Mabel.

-¡Venga ya!-exclamó Mabel incrédula-, ¡Hace casi trescientos años que se fabricó el último! ¿Cómo pudo Gideon conseguir uno?

-No lo sé, pero es la única explicación que se me ocurre para lo que me has dicho. Y si es así, lo quiero -dijo con expresión seria.

-Tienes que estar bromeando...-dijo asustada, era muy consciente de los caprichos repentinos que a veces su hermano tenía-. ¿Cómo vamos a quitárselo si ni siquiera podemos acercarnos a él...?

-Eso déjamelo a mí. Lo que necesito que hagas es bloquear su vista, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando hermanito? -contestó Mabel mientras rebuscaba en su carcaj.

Cogió una flecha de la que había un pequeño tubo atado del que sobresalía una pequeña mecha. No sin esfuerzo logró encenderla con unas cerillas que tenía guardadas. Volvió a apuntarle a Gideon y desparó la flecha. Pero esta vez antes de que la flecha llegara a su objetivo el pequeño tubo explotó liberando una gran nube de color negro que obligó al padre a detenerse, cosa que le dio un tiempo precioso a los dos hermanos. Después de que la nube se empezara a disipar el automóvil avanzó lentamente por la calle donde vieron una desviación.

-¡Por ahí! -ordenó Gideon a su padre.

El padre de Gideon obedeció y tomó aquel desvío. Siguió recto por la calle y antes de darse cuenta estaba rodeado de árboles y vegetación. El automóvil se detuvo mientras ambos analizaban la situación. Antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo un enorme peso cayó encima del techo del automóvil haciendo que el aparato casi rebotara en su sitio, segundos después una gran detonación se escuchó y el techo del automóvil salió disparado hacia los cielos. Gideon y su padre salieron a toda velocidad del automóvil cuando el techo fue arrancado, a continuación una figura salió de uno de los arbustos de los alrededores, la figura resultó ser Mabel, quien disparó una flecha a una de las ruedas inutilizándola. Gideon se dio cuenta del ataque pero cuando quiso reaccionar Mabel había desaparecido, al igual que su hermano, se encontraba totalmente solo.

-¡Maldición! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

...

Dipper y Mabel venían riendo mientras el menor de los gemelos traía en sus manos un extraño aparato con forma de octágono de color dorado, aquello parecía sacado de otra dimensión. Dipper había decidido envolverlo en una manta para evitar que otras personas lo vieran, uno nunca sabía que podía ser capaz de robarte, aunque eso era algo que ellos dos sabían bien. Llegaron hasta su destino: una vieja cabaña que funcionaba como lugar de compra y venta de artículos ilegales, allí era donde Dipper y Mabel vendían las cosas que momentos antes habían robado. Llegaron hasta la puerta y tocaron un par de veces, esperaron hasta que alguien les abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién?-preguntó un viejo hombre con tono molesto, después de un par de segundos se dio cuenta quien había llamado a su puerta-. Ah, soy vosotros.

-¿Qué hay Stan? -preguntó Dipper.

-¡Hola, Stan! -dijo Mabel casi gritando.

-¿Qué tal va todo muchachos? -dijo el viejo Stan con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos algo para ti -dijo Dipper mientras rebuscaba en su mochila hasta que por fin encontró el broche que tantos promblemas les había traído. Se lo enseñó a Stan.

-Es de muy buena calidad, eso lo puedo ver...

-¿Cuánto puedes darme? -preguntó Dipper.

-Hmm... ¿Qué te parecen ocho piezas de oro y cinco de plata?

-No puedo aceptar eso. Sabes perfectamente que ese broche vale mucho más que eso.

-Está bien, está bien... ¿Y qué tal diez de oro y siete de plata? No puedo darte más...

-Hmm...-meditó Dipper, miró a su hermana y esta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. De acuerdo -dijo y le tendió la mano a Stan, este se la agarró.

-¡Soos!-gritó y segundos después la persona que respondía a ese nombre apareció-. Lleva esto a la caja de seguridad-dijo y le dio el broche a Soos, luego volvió la mirada hacia los gemelos y les dio el dinero prometido.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Dipper y empezó a marcharse, seguido por Mabel.

-¿No os quedáis a cenar? -preguntó Stan.

-Hoy no-contestó Dipper-, Mabel quiere ir a ver a sus amigas. Tal vez mañana.

-¡Nos vemos! -exclamó Mabel mientras agitaba su mano en el aire.

Stan los observó alejarse en silencio, habían cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que habían llegado a aquel pueblo sin ley en el que sólo sobreviven los más fuertes, es comer o ser comido. Soltó un largo suspiro y se dispuso a volver al trabajo.

Dipper y Mabel llegaron a la taberna que las dos amigas de la mayor de los gemelos dirigían. Grenda y Candy los observaron y en seguida les apartaron una mesa. Ambos gemelos pidieron algo para llenar sus estómagos ya que el día había sido muy agitado. Seguro que Gideon estaba como loco en su mansión gritándole al primero que se cruzara con él. Candy trajo la comida y ambos gemelos se dispusieron a comer.

-Oye Dipper... -dijo Mabel por lo bajo.

-¿Qué sucede Mabel? ¿No te gusta? -preguntó su hermano menor.

-No es eso... Es solo que , bueno... ¿Por qué no le enseñaste aquel aparato a Stan?

-Oh, eso... No es nada personal, eso sólo que él nunca podría pagarme la cantidad suficiente por el _sin sangre,_ de hecho, sólo hay dos familias en todo Gravity Falls que se lo podrían permitir pero, como ya sabes, se la hemos robado a una de ellas, y la otra no creo que le interese algo como eso -terminó de explicar Dipper.

-Ya veo... ¿Entonces...?

-Entonces mañana iremos a la ciudad, allí habrá alguien que nos compre el artefacto.

-No me gusta ir a la ciudad...-dijo Mabel haciendo un puchero-, hay mucha gente mala y además, hay carteles de nosotros por todas partes.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es algo que tenemos que hacer si queremos ganar mucho dinero, ¿entiendes? -dijo Dipper con tono amable, su hermana alzó la vista y durante unos segundos pareció pensar mucho la propuesta.

-D-De acuerdo... Es por el dinero, ¿no es así?

-Tienes razón Mabel -dijo Dipper con una sonrisa.

Ambos regresaron a sus platos para terminar la comida. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo...


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

La mañana había llegado y con ello todas las actividades que con ella comienzan. Todas las personas se despertaban temprano para comenzar con sus actividades del día, y Dipper y Mabel no son la excepción. El menor de los gemelos se había levantado lo más temprano posible para ir a la ciudad y regresar antes de que el medio día llegara. Le tomó un par de minutos el lograr que su hermana se despertara debido a que Mabel era una persona con un sueño profundo. Una vez ambos estuvieron despiertos se dispusieron a irse a la ciudad, el menor de los gemelos le dijo a su hermana que el desayuno lo comerían por el camino. Dipper caminó hasta una mesa en una esquina de la habitación en la que estaba el _sin sangre,_ lo agarró y lo metió en una bolsa de tela, y salieron de la casa.

Ambos gemelos vivían en una cabaña en medio del bosque que pertenecía a su tío Stan. Stan tenía allí una especie de tienda de compra y venta donde personas de dudosa procedencia iban y vendían artículos de dudosa procedencia pero que de cara al público era un pobre museo de pueblo. Se despidieron de Stan y de Soos, quien trabajaba allí desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni se tenía registro de su primer día. Una vez fuera de la cabaña los dos gemelos atravezaron el pueblo hasta llegar a una zona totalmente deshabitada donde sólo habían kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque. El suelo estaba recubierto por una gruesa capa de cesped cuyo colo asemejaba a la más pura de las esmeraldas. El manto de cesped era atravesado por un viejo camino de tierra por donde de vez en cuando pasaban carros tirados por caballos y algún que otro animal de granja acompañado por su dueño. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por el viejo camino de tierra, Mabel se iba quejando constantemente del calor y de que por qué tenían que caminar hasta la ciudad y más cosas.

Dipper se estaba cansando de las constantes quejas de su hermana pero ella en el fondo tenía razón, aquel era una mañana calurosa debido a que el verano había llegado hacía ya un par de semanas y daba igual la hora del día, el calor era igual o peor al de ese momento. El menor de los Pines miró hacia atrás y observó en la lejanía que un viejo carro tirado por dos cansados caballos se acercaba lentamente. Dipper le indicó a su hermana que se detuviera y ambos empezaron a esperar a que aquel viejo carro llegara. Una vez este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Dipper le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se detuviera. El viejo que manejaba el carro hizo lo que se esperaba y tiró de las riendas de los dos animales.

-¿Cuánto por llevarnos a la ciudad? -preguntó Dipper con una sonrisa.

-Subíos-respondió el viejo con una sonrisa amable-, no necesito dinero -ambos gemelos no necesitaron más para ser convencidos.

Ambos hermanos se acomodaron en la parte trasera del carro donde venían varias jaulas en las que cada una contenía una gallina. Dipper y Mabel se acomodaron en el borde del carro apoyando sus espaldas. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Dipper sintió una presión en su hombro, se giró y se dio cuenta de que su hermana se había quedado dormida. Dipper soltó una ligera risita ante la imagen de su hermana dormida en su hombro. Desvió la mirada y la posó en el campo, repentinamente empezó a pensar en los diferentes sucesos que los habían llevado hasta allí. Soltó un prolongado suspiro, no le gustaba nada recordar aquello.

-Lo siento -escuchó decir a Mabel.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -preguntó Dipper confundido.

-Estás pensando en eso, ¿verdad? Por eso me disculpo.

-Tonta-dijo Dipper con una sonrisa-. No necesitas disculparte -dijo y le revolvió el cabello con su mano.

-¿E-En serio? -respondió Mabel mientras trataba de reacomodar su cabello.

-Por supuesto, estamos aquí porque yo quise. De hecho debería ser yo quien te pidiera disculpas, después de todo hemos acabado aquí apartados del mundo.

-No no-respondió Mabel con una sonrisa-. Es perfecto. Aquí no nos encontrarán.

-Eso espero... -dijo Dipper casi en un susurro.

-Y si lo hacen-dijo Mabel y giró su cabeza para encarar a Dipper-. Solo tenemos que volver a irnos, ¿verdad?

-Es verdad-contestó imitando la sonrisa de su hermana-. Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, aún queda un poco hasta que lleguemos.

-De acuerdo... -dijo y volvió a su posición inicial y se quedó dormida rápidamente.

La sonrisa de Dipper se borró después de que su hermana se durmiera. Miró de nuevo al bosque mientras aquellos pensamientos la volvían a invadir.

 _¿Sólo tenemos que volver a irnos eh...? No suena tan mal..._

El recorrido pasó sin ningún inconveniente. Después de una hora llegaron hasta la ciudad, el viejo le indicó al menor de los gemelos que habían llegado a su destino. Dipper le agradeció y le tocó la cara a su hermana con la intención de despertarla. Mabel no se despertó hasta pasados ya varios segundos. Ambos gemelos se bajaron del carro y Dipper le dio unas monedas como muestra de agradecimiento a aquel amable viejo, aunque tuvo que insistir mucho ya que aquel hombre se negaba rotundamente a aceptar aquel dinero pero al final cedió ante la presión. Se despidieron de aquel viejo y se propusieron cumplir lo que habían venido a hacer.

Ambos gemelos trataron de ubicarse, se encontraban ahora en una concurrida plaza en la que había una fuente en el centro. Habían cinco calles que funcionaban como venas de aquella plaza. Dipper creía recordar bien donde se encontraba el lugar al que quería ir.

-Si no estoy mal la casa del viejo McGucket se encuentra en esa dirección -dijo mientras apuntaba a una de las cinco calles.

-¿En serio tenemos que ir a la casa de aquel hombre? Es muy espeluznante... -dijo Mabel sin estar muy segura de aquella.

-Tenemos que ir Mabel, es la única persona que conozco que nos podría pagar por el _sin sangre_ sin que las autoridades se den cuenta.

-Y-Ya veo... -contestó sin estar muy segura aún.

-¡Andando! -exclamó Dipper animado.

Fueron a la tercera calle de las cinco que habían. Era una calle animada, a izquierda y derecha habían cientos y cientos de tiendas pequeñas que vendían todo tipo de cosas. No pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que Mabel mirara algún puesto que le llamara la atención y se olvidara totalmente de su misión. Dipper tenía que estar pendiente de ella ya que cada vez que algo la distraía se separaba de él y se perdía. Agarraron un desvío y acabaron en una vieja calle que no se parecía en nada a las otras. En la mitad de aquella calle había una vieja relojería que parecía que se iba a venir abajo en cualquier momento. Dipper abrió la vieja puerta que dejó escapar un molesto chirrido a medida que se abría. Una campanilla sonó por toda la tienda indicando que habían clientes.

La tienda estaba llena de todo tipo de relojes: había relojes dorados, plateados, de bronce; relojes de arena, de pared, con péndulo. Aquello parecía un universo totalmente ajeno al mundo exterior.

-¡Oye, McGucket! ¿Estás aquí? -gritó Dipper mirando hacia la puerta que estaba a un lado del mostador.

Varios ruidos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, era como un montón de piezas de metal se hubieran precipitado contra el suelo al mismo tiempo. Mabel se protegió detrás del brazo de su hermano, después de todo no importaba cuantas veces fueran a aquella tienda, siempre sentiría el mismo miedo que le produjo la primera vez. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un viejo hombre con una larga barba y que tenía unas gafas de protección. Miró hacia los clientes y se dio cuenta de que eran los dos gemelos.

-¡Vaya! Pero si son Dipper y su hermana Mabel. ¿Qué tal estáis chicos? -exclamó alegremente y caminó hasta donde estaban ambos hermanos. Mabel se resguardó aún más en su hermano-. Así que aún me tiene miedo, ¿eh?

-No la culpo por hacerlo-dijo Dipper con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal todo McGucket? -dijo y le tendió su mano. El viejo le devolvió el gesto.

-No mucho, ya sabes, lo típico: relojes por aquí, las autoridades por acá, y los demonios internos aquí -dijo y se toco su sien con su dedo índice.

-Veo que sigues igual -respondió Dipper con una risita.

-¿Por qué iba a cambiar? -preguntó McGucket confundido al no entender lo que el menor de los gemelos decía.

-Da igual... La razón por la que he venido es esto -dijo colocó la bolsa de tela encima de la mesa. A continuación sacó el contenido de la bolsa.

Los ojos del viejo se abrieron todo lo posible al ver aquel aparato. Las únicas veces que lo había visto era en dibujos de enormes enciclopedias de alquimia que se llenaban de polvo en las estanterías. Colocó sus viejas manos en el artefacto y empezó a explorarlo lenta y cuidadosamente.

-Es perfecto... -dijo casi en un estado de éxtasis.

-¿Cuánto puedes darme? -preguntó Dipper con una sonrisa al ver cómo había impresionado a aquel viejo avaro.

-Doscientas piezas de oro, ahora mismo.

-Mmm... No lo sé... Me costó mucho conseguirlo y no creo que esa sea la cantidad adecuada -dijo Dipper mientras fingía no estar muy seguro de la oferta.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué te parecen doscientas cincuenta?

 _¡¿Doscientas cincuenta?!_ Pensó Mabel impresionada al oír semejante cantidad.

-¿Qué tal trescientas y cerramos el trato?

 _¡¿Trescientas?! ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa Dipper?!_

-Hmm... ¡De acuerdo! ¡Trescientas serán entonces! -exclamó McGucket alegremente.

 _¡¿Ha aceptado?! C-Creo que me voy a desmayar..._

McGucket volvió a entrar por la misma puerta de antes. Después de unos minutos de silencio total el viejo regresó. Traía consigo una bolsa de tela del tamaño de un melón. Colocó la bolsa sobre el mostrador y esta emitió un sonido metálico. Dipper agarró la bolsa y la abrió para comprobar el contenido, esbozó una sonrisa y procedió a guardarla en su mochila.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo McGucket. Hasta la próxima-dijo mientras le daba la mano-. Vamos Mabel, regresemos a casa.

Mabel le obedeció y le siguió hasta la salida. Una vez en la calle Dipper miró alrededor suyo, tomó la mano de su hermana y la empezó a guiar a través de la ciudad. Llegaron a una transcurrida calle llena de múltiples tiendas. El menor de los gemelos divisó un restaurante en la esquina de la tienda, tiró de la mano de su hermana para indicarle la dirección en la que irían y la guió a través de la calle una vez más.

El restaurante era más bien una taberna. Había varias mesas redondas que en su mayoría estaban ocupadas por personas de todo tipo. Dipper soltó la mano de su hermana y le indicó que la esperara allí. El menor de los gemelos fue hasta la barra y llamó a un enorme sujeto que atendía en la barra. Le dijo que quería una mesa para él y su hermana, el hombre hizo un gesto con su cabeza, levantó una mano y les indicó donde podrían sentarse, Dipper le dio las gracias. Llamó de nuevo a su hermana y le señaló su mesa.

Una vez pedido la comida que querían esperaron hasta que el camarero llegara. Mabel tenía cierta mirada de incomodidad. Se agarró los pliegues de su falda y se mordía el labio inferior. Dipper notó aquello y decidió hablar.

-¿Sucede algo Mabel? -la mayor de los gemelos se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

-Bueno...-dijo sin estar muy segura aún-. La verdad es que no me siento muy cómoda contigo teniendo tanto dinero encima.

-¿Dices que quieres tú también?-preguntó Dipper confundido-. Si quieres te doy la mitad, por si acaso pasa algo.

-¡No! No es eso... sino que bueno, es peligroso sabes. Esto es la ciudad, si te descuidas pierdes, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo sé. Nosotros lo hemos vivido en carne propia. Pero no te preocupes. Si no lo hablamos con nadie nada pasará -dijo y puso su mano encima de la de su hermana con intención de tranquilizarla.

-De acuerdo... -respondió Mabel más tranquila al sentir la mano de su hermano. Dipper vio que a lo lejos se acercaba aquel enorme camarero.

-¡Dejemos de pensar en esas cosas y comamos! -dijo Dipper tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

Después de media hora ambos hermanos salieron del restaurante y se dispusieron a regresar a su hogar. Dipper y Mabel vestían unas viejas capas que su tío les había regalado hace ya mucho tiempo. Ambos hermanos se cubrieron la cabeza con la capucha que estas prendas tenían con la intención de no ser identificados. Llegaron hasta una iglesia muy antigua que parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo. Dipper desvió la mirada y vio que había un tablón de anuncios donde habían dos viejos pósters de ellos dos.

-'' _Así que aún están ahí, ¿eh?''_ -pensó Dipper al observar aquellos dos viejos trozos de papel amarillento.

Por culpa de ir viendo aquellos pósters Dipper chocó su hombro con otra persona. La otra persona se giró a toda velocidad obviamente molesta de que aquel transeúnte le hubiera golpeado sin siquiera disculparse.

-¡Mira por donde vas idiota! -gritó la otra persona con todo de enfado.

-L-Lo siento mucho señor... -dijo Dipper al darse cuenta de que aquella persona era un soldado.

El soldado soltó una exclamación de enfado y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando un fuerte viento sopló e hizo que las capuchas de Mabel y Dipper se echaran hacia atrás. Las expresiones de ambos hermanos cambiaron drásticamente cuando esto ocurrió. Al principio el soldado no comprendió muy bien por qué la expresión de aquellos dos niños había cambiado así, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia el tablón de anuncios de aquella vieja iglesia y pudo apreciar con total claridad el retrato de ambos hermanos. Antes de que el soldado pudiera proferir palabra alguna ambos hermanos arrancaron a correr a toda velocidad.

-¡A-Alto! -gritó el soldado sorprendido de la velocidad de ambos hermanos. Sacó un silbato de su bolsillo y empezó a soplarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Dipper podía escuchar como el sonido del silbato se iba atenuando a medida que se alejaban.

 _-''Sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos persiga todo un regimiento...''_ -pensó con evidente enfado. Por una distracción suya estaban en aquella situación.

Hacia el final de la calle ambos hermanos vieron como iban apareciendo cada vez más soldados. Dipper miró hacia atrás y vio que habían mas soldados persiguiéndoles. El menor de los gemelos sintió como la desesperación se iba apoderando de su cuerpo. Miró hacia la derecha y vio que había una vieja tubería de agua que estaba pegada a la pared.

-¡Mabel sígueme! -le gritó a su hermana, esta por su parte hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

De un salto se agarró a la tubería y con la ayuda de sus pies empezó a trepar. Miró hacia abajo para asegurarse que su hermana seguía allí. Así era. Treparon hasta la cima y se encontraron en el tejado de una vieja casa.

-Por aquí -le dijo Dipper a su hermana.

Empezaron a correr sobre los tejados mientras que escuchaban como un gran revuelo se iba formando abajo en la calle. Las casas se acabaron y los gemelos dieron un gran salto para pasar a la siguiente calle. A lo lejos veían como unos cuantos soldados se habían subido a los tejados con la intención de emboscarlos. Los hermanos se desviaron hacia la derecha, allí había un viejo poste que servía a los telégrafos para comunicarse, por suerte aquel poste estaba abandonado y hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado dejado de funcionar. Dipper le hizo una seña a Mabel con la cabeza y esta entendió inmediatamente. Dipper se adelantó ligeramente y saltó hacia el cable, Mabel le seguía. El menor de los gemelos se agarró al cable, y Mabel se sujetó al torso de su hermano. El extremo del cable se reventó debido al peso y ambos cayeron hacia la calle. Un carro perteneciente a la policía que seguía aquella persecución se vio repentinamente invadido por dos individuos. Los dos agentes que manejaban el carro fueron relevados de su cargo sin que ellos mismos se enteraran y se vieron rodando por la calle.

Dipper conducía aquel viejo carro mientras que Mabel se encargaba de la retaguardia. Otro carro apareció de una de las múltiples calles de la ciudad y ahora los perseguía.

-¡Encárgate tú Mabel! -gritó Dipper desde adelante.

-¡Entendido! -contestó esta emocionada.

El carro redujo su velocidad hasta al punto en que la parte trasera casi choca con las narices de los caballos. Mabel cogió un pequeño impulso y saltó hacia donde estaban los dos soldados que conducían aquel carro. Con una patada tiró al encargado de las riendas. Dio un rápido giro y con un puñetazo apartó al otro. Se subió a uno de los caballos para ir hasta donde estaba su hermano.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Dipper sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Muy fácil -respondió Mabel con una risita infantil.

De una de los callejones a la derecha de ellos dos surgió un nuevo carro que por poco les embiste. En este iban más soldados. Mabel soltó un suspiro de fastidio, se estaba empezando a cansar de aquello. Cogió su arco que hasta ahora se había resistido a utilizar y lo cargó con una flecha. Aguantó la respiración durante unos segundos y disparó. La flecha surcó el arco con una presición mortal y corto las riendas del hombre que conducía el carro haciendo que este perdiera el control y chocó contra un puesto de frutas.

Una vez dejado atrás aquellos molestos soldados se encontraron ahora en las afueras de la ciudad, frente a ellos estaba el bosque que tan bien conocían. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, al fin estaban fuera de todo peligro.

-¿Iremos en serio hasta el pueblo en esto? -preguntó Mabel divertida.

-Es la única opción si no queremos caminar. ¿Quieres caminar hasta casa?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? -exclamó Mabel aterrada ante aquella idea, su hermano soltó una risita.

-Eso pensé -contestó Dipper con una sonrisa.

Unos diez minutos pasaron desde la persecución. Ahora ambos gemelos se encontraban en medio del campo. Mabel se había quedado dormida y Dipper observaba el campo en toda su extensión. Aquello era ciertamente relajante. No le importaría irse a vivir como un ermitaño en el bosque algún día, aunque seguro que a Mabel aquella idea no le gustaría. Al fondo se podían oír los sonidos de los pájaros al cantar. Aquello era realmente relajante, pero aquella tranquilidad sería efímera...

Dipper sintió una fuerte embestida en la parte del carro, este por su parte empezó a volcarse. El menor de los gemelos miró hacia atrás para ver qué había provocado. Lo que vio le dejó un nudo en la garganta: era un automóvil último modelo, aquello sólo significaba problemas.

 _-''¡¿Gideon?!''_ -se preguntó Dipper a sí mismo antes de caer contra el cesped.

Mabel se levantó a toda velocidad del suelo aterrada. Dipper se colocó frente a ella con la intención de protegerla. A continuación varios hombres empezaron a rodearles. Se iban colocando uno al lado del otro y todos tenían una expresión severa en su rostro. Pero había algo diferente con aquellos hombres, y lo diferente era su uniforme, no era el típico uniforme azul oscuro que siempre visten. Estos uniformes eran blancos. Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa...

 _-_ No me digas que son... -murmuró Dipper para sí mismo.

-¿Q-Qué sucede Dipper? -preguntó su hermana aterrada.

-Es bueno verlos otra vez, chicos -dijo una voz femenina con tono confiado.

Los soldados se apartaron dejando paso a la figura de una chica de más o menos la edad de los dos gemelos. A su lado iban un hombre y una mujer. El rostro de aquella chica iba adornado con una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos confiados.

-Pacifica... -dijo Dipper casi susurrando y con evidente enfado. Su hermana soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron todo lo posible al reconocer aquella figura.

 _Esto no había hecho más que empezar..._


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

 _¿Conocéis eso de que da igual lo mal que te vaya siempre puede empeorar? Yo sí, y muy a fondo. Pero ahora es aún peor. De todas las personas que nos podían atacar tenía que ser aquella chica, ¡maldición! Si hasta prefiero a Gideon antes que a esta chica y a su familia._

Dipper y Pacifica se miraban fijamente como si estuvieran en un concurso de miradas. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro y a consecuencia Mabel se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa. Ella sí sabía que entre su hermano y la rubia había una especie de rivalidad que no sabía de dónde había surgido pero no se imaginaba que era de ese calibre.

Desvió la mirada de su hermano y la posó sobre la rubia, quien al darse cuenta de que la mayor de los gemelos la veía le guiñó su ojo derecho en señal de cariño.

-Es bueno verlos otra vez chicos -dijo la rubia como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Hola Pacifica! -exclamó alegre e hizo el amago de acercarse a ella pero Dipper la interrumpió.

-No te acerques más Mabel, ya sabes cómo son los de su tipo -dijo el menor de los gemelos enfadado.

-Vamos Dipper, ¿sigues enfadado porque te delaté con la policía? ¡Si no fue nada!

-Casi nos atrapan aquella vez -dijo tajante.

-Pero no lo hicieron. Además, ¿os recompensé o no? -dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Dipper, al darse cuenta de que seguir discutiendo con ella era inútil decidió ir al grano.

-Y bien-dijo Dipper-. ¿Para qué nos has saludado... de esta forma? -dijo mientras paseaba sus ojos por cada uno de los presentes.

Si se llegaba a la situación de tener que usar sus trucos para poder escapar no lo dudaría ni un instante. Ya estaba planeando su huida cuando la frase que Pacifica le soltó le dejó totalmente desconcertado.

-En realidad quería contratarlos, muchachos -dijo con una sonrisa que al menor no le gustaba nada.

-¡Ja!-exclamó Dipper despectivamente-. ¿La gran Pacifica Northwest quiere contratarnos? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Tal vez pienses que estoy bromeando pero es verdad -dijo y miró a sus padres, quienes entendieron el gesto. Ambos dejaron su lugar al margen de la conversación y se colocaron junto a su hija.

-Lo que Pacifica quiere decir-dijo esta vez el padre de la rubia-. Es que hemos escuchado por ahí que sois capaces de realizar cualquier trabajo por el precio justo.

Dipper los escuchaba con desconfianza, si algo había aprendido en todo este tiempo es que en las personas en las que mas se debe desconfiar es en las que más confiable parecen.

-Cierto es...-respondió Dipper como escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras-, que mi hermana y yo somos personas muy versátiles y que podemos realizar muchos trabajos. Pero, ¿en qué podríamos mi hermana y yo serles de ayudas a personas como vosotras?

-El trabajo en cuestión... Es una escolta, por así decirlo -dijo la madre de Pacifica.

-¿Una escolta?-preguntó Mabel totalmente confundida-. ¿Queréis que Dipper y yo escoltemos a Pacifica...?

Los tres integrantes de la acaudalada familia se miraron entre ellos y al mismo tiempo soltaron un alegre ''sí''. Por su parte, Dipper y Mabel se miraron entre ellos con rostros dubitativos, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Dipper pasados unos segundos-. ¿No hay compañías especializadas en eso? ¿Por qué no contratar una de esas compañías en vez de a nosotros?

-Es verdad que hay compañías que podrían resultar mas confiables que vosotros-dijo el padre de Pacifica hiriendo a los dos hermanos-, pero no podemos usarlas.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Dipper curioso.

-No quieremos... que se sepa que Pacifica ha salido del pueblo, ¿me entiendes?

 _Así que se trataba de eso, ¿eh? Cerdos..._

-Entiendo. Sólo hay una última cosa que me gustaría saber: ¿qué razón tiene Pacifica para dejar el pueblo?

-Eso es... -dijo el padre de la rubia no muy seguro de qué contestar.

-¡Una visita a un familiar! -exclamó su madre de repente.

-Sí-dijo el padre reforzando la respuesta de su esposa-. Pacifica tiene que ir a visitar a su abuela que se encuentra muy mal. Pero no queremos causar un gran alboroto por una nimiedad así. Esperamos que comprendais nuestro dilema.

 _Ni en un millón de años me tragaría una razón así._

Dipper se giró hacia su hermana, quien en todo este tiempo no había opinado en nada esperando que aportara algo a la conversación.

-¿Tú qué dices Mabel?

-¿Cuánto? -fue lo único que preguntó la mayor de los gemelos arrancando una sonrisa del rostro de su hermano.

El padre de Pacifica dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los gemelos, después de todo era la primera muestra de sentimientos que veían en aquel hombre.

El padre, sin decir nada aún, sacó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la pasó a Dipper, quien la recibió con cierto recelo. Abrió el papel y leyó su contenido.

Lo que leyó casi lo tumba al suelo.

Mabel, al ver semejante reacción en su hermano se acercó con la intención de leer lo que estaba escrito en aquel trozo de papel. Tuvo que leer aquellas palabras escritas en una caligrafía excelente varias veces antes de comprender por fin la magnitud de todo aquel asunto .

-¡T-Todo ese dinero! -exclamó Mabel casi sin voz.

-Un nuevo nombre... - murmuró Dipper.

-Veo que te interesa -dijo Pacifica sonriente.

-¿Q-Qué...? -dijo Dipper sorprendido.

-No te hagas el tonto-respondió Pacifica-. Sabemos quiénes sois y porqué estáis aquí.

Ante aquellas palabras ambos gemelos se pusieron en alerta: Dipper se llevó su mano a su espalda y Mabel se colocó en posición lista para usar su arco, era algo triste en usarlo en alguien como Pacifica, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría sin dudar.

-Tranquilos-dijo Pacifica al ver lo que había provocado-. No tenemos intención de delatarlos, simplemente queremos ayudarlos.

-¿Ayudarnos? -preguntó Mabel aún en posición.

-Así es. Vosotros me ayudáis y a cambio yo hago que nunca mas os tengais que preocupar por la policía. Viéndolo así parece un trato mas que justo, ¿no creeis?

Ambos hermanos se miraron. Si bien la idea de obtener un nombre nuevo y dejar de preocuparse por quien cruzará su puerta les era tentador el sentimiento de que todo aquello era mas de lo que aquella familia les contaba no dejaba de molestarles. Al verse sin muchas opciones optaron por la que les parecía mas favorable.

-De acuerdo-dijo Dipper-. Lo haremos.

-Perfecto-dijo el padre de la rubia-. Os iréis en esto -dijo e hizo un gesto con su brazo.

Un minuto después un enorme calesa color madera con incrustaciones dorabas se posicionó frente a los dos hermanos, quienes miraban incrédulos aquella demostración sin sentido de riqueza.

-Este será vuestro vehículo.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a inspeccionar aquel vehículo mientras que Pacifica se despedía emotivamente de sus padres. Después de un par de minutos los tres integrantes de la calesa estaban listos para partir. La rubia lanzó una última despedida hacia sus padres y se pusieron en marcha: el destino, la capital.

...

Después de varios minutos de recorridos Dipper se asomó por un lado de la calesa para ver si los padres de la rubia aún eran visibles. Al ver que no quedaba rastro de ellos soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-Mabel, hazlo.

-¡A la orden! -exclamó emocionada y empezó a arrancar los adornos dorados que decoraban aquel vehículo.

Ante esta agresión al arte y buen gusto Pacifica soltó reclamos hacia los dos hermanos.

-Tranquila, simplemente estamos reciclando. Sólo eso -fue lo único que respondió el menor de los hermanos.

Mabel acabó su tarea y guardó el botín en una bolsa de tela que tenía escondida para casos de emergencia. La mayor de los gemelos dio noticia al conductor de la conclusión de su tarea y este hizo un gesto aprobatorio con la cabeza.

Después de eso se acercaron a un viejo hostal que estaba a un lado del camino. Dipper aparcó el vehículo y con la mirada buscó a otro propietario. Divisó uno a lo lejos: un hombre de probablemente sesenta años dueño de un carro que milagrosamente seguía aún en pie. El menor de los gemelos caminó hasta su lado y cuando el viejo se percató de su presencia le preguntó si quería algo.

-Sí-respondió Dipper-. Me gustaría cambiarle su carro señor.

Ante esta respuesta el viejo soltó una sonorsa carcajada. De verdad que aquel chico era un bromista.

-Buena broma chico, pero no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

-No es ninguna tontería señor, de verdad que quiero hacer un intercambio.

-¿Ah si?-dijo el viejo con irritación-. ¿Y qué es lo que me ofreces eh, chico?

-Eso -dijo y señaló la calesa que hasta unos minutos había estado conduciendo.

El viejo abrió los ojos con evidente asombro, ¡aquel chico le estaba dando aquella preciosidad a cambio de su viejo carro! ¡Una oferta única en la vida!

El viejo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo más realizó el cambio con el menor de los gemelos y les vio alejarse en aquel viejo aparato.

-Idiota -dijo el viejo con una sonrisa maliciosa al perderlos de vista.

-¡¿E-E-Estás loco?!-exclamó Pacifica-. ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡Esa calesa costaba una fortuna y tú la has cambiado por esta basura!

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte? Lo he hecho por seguridad, sólo eso.

-¿Seguridad...? -repitió la rubia lentamente.

-Así es. Aquella calesa apestaba a sospecha. Si alguien nos viera con eso sabría que un gran golpe está al alcance de la mano. Es mejor prevenir que curar, Pacifica -dijo Dipper con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y el oro que has arrancado antes para qué es? -preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

-Eso... Es para casos de emergencia.

-¿Qué casos de emergencia?

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo -fue lo único que contestó.

El recorrido al principio resultó de lo mas aburrido para la rubia. Acostumbrada a elegantes fiestas y a toda clase de lujos no sabía cómo hacer para distaerse en una situación así. Intentó hablar con los hermanos pero cualquier amago de conversación era cortado de raíz por Dipper, quien no veía necesidad alguna en hablar con la rubia. Así, con resignación, Pacifica se sentó en el carro claramente enfadada mientras veía el bosque.

Se encontraba profundamente dormida cuando escuchó la voz de Mabel, quien sonaba claramente alterada. Después escuchó la voz de Dipper, quien sonaba irritado. La rubia, confundida ante esta situación se aventuró y le preguntó a la mayor de los gemelos la razón por la cual los dos estaban así.

-¡Se trata de Gideon! -fue lo único que contestó Mabel.

 _¿Gideon...?_ Pensó confundida Pacifica, no conocía aquel nombre de nada.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa Dipper le indicó a los dos caballos que aumentaran la velocidad. Pacifica casi se cae del carro ante este repentino aumento de ritmo. Miró hacia atrás y a lo lejos divisó a un automóvil , en él venía un hombre conduciéndolo y un niño gordo de copiloto que traía una cara de pocos amigos.

 _Sí, ni idea de quién es._

El vehículo se colocó junto al carro y con una fuerte embestida intentó sacarlos del camino, logrando que el carro se estremeciera como si de un fuerte terremoto se tratase. Pacifica se aferró a las varandas del carro aterrada por la muestra de violencia que aquel desconocido mostraba hacia ellos. El automóvil se alejó un poco con la intención de coger impulso y aventarse de nuevo contra el carro.

-¡No lo harás! -exclamó Dipper y el carro se internó en el bosque.

El automóvil de Gideon los seguía a no mucha distancia. Incluso se podía apreciar perfectamente el enfado que en su rostro se mostraba. Pacifica realmente estaba aterrada, el primer intento de ataque hacia ellos era perpretado por una persona que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

-¡Mabel! -exclamó Dipper.

-¡Aye! -respondió esta y antes de que Pacifica se diera cuenta la mayor de los gemelos había desaparecido.

La rubia miró a todos lados con la intención de buscar a Mabel pero se dio cuenta de la inevitable verdad: había desaparecido. De repente tuvo la impresión de que todo aquello era un mal sueño, sí, de eso se trataba, aún se encontraba en su gran mansión durmiendo en su enorme cama plácidamente. Y que en el momento en que abriese los ojos todo aquello desaparecía y se encontraría en el lecho que tan bien conocía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir con la intención de despertarse pero después de un par de intentos vio que era inútil y desistió. Sí, aquello realmente estaba pasando.

Miró la espalda de Dipper y notó en su rostro un enfado que crecía a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Luego desvió la mirada y la posó en el automóvil que se les acercaba cada vez mas y de repente vio a Mabel.

Sí, era ella.

Estaba en el techo del vehículo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. A continuación metió su mano por la ventana del conductor y agarró el volante, de un fuerte volantazó el automóvil se precipitó hacia el árbol mas próximo. Pacifica, quien veía todo esto asombrada, sintió genuino terror al ver que el vehículo iba a estrellarse y que Mabel seguía aún en el techo. Pero no por mucho tiempo, antes de colosionar la castaña saltó y se agarró en una rama que sobresalía de otro árbol, después la chica se perdía entre la maleza. La rubia sintió que su presión sanguínea volvía a los ritmos normales a ver que Mabel estaba a salvo. Después de unos segundos el carro se detuvo en medio del bosque y antes de que Pacifica dijera algo una figura cayó del cielo frente a ella. Mabel le dio una señal a su hermano y este puso en marcha el vehículo.

Pacifica escuchó unos gritos detrás de ella, se giró y a lo lejos distingiuió vagamente a Gideon, quien estaba dando saltos a un lado del destruido automóvil. La rubia soltó un largo suspiro mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

 _No llevamos ni dos horas de viaje y ya casi me da un infarto..._

...

El sol empezaba ya a ocultarse y con él la mayoría de la vida salvaje que allí residía. En menos de una hora como mucho todo aquel bosque que de día lucía tan encantador se volvería ahora un lugar sumamente aterrador. Y esto era algo que incomodaba enormenten a Pacifica, quien en el fondo sentía un miedo enorme al encontrarse en un bosque de noche, aunque al menos no estaba sola.

El carro se detuvo en medio de un claro que allí había. Ahora se encontraban rodeados de árboles. Tal vez fuera una locura pero la rubia, en aquel lugar y a aquella hora se sentía observaba. Miró a todos lados mientras que un escalofrío recorría su espina.

Dipper y Mabel se bajaron del carro y le hicieron una señal a ella para que los imitara. A regañadientes la rubia se apeó del carro y se colocó justo detrás de Dipper y Mabel. No se dio cuenta pero apoyó sus dos manos en la espalda del menor de los gemelos en busca de protección. Dipper sintió las manos de la rubia pero decidió no hacer nada, después de todo no estaba acostrumbrada a nada de aquello .

La mayor de los gemelos se llevó su mano a su boca y usando su dedo índice y pulgar soltó y silbido que caló en lo mas profundo de los oidos de la rubia. Sintió algo de ella romperser al escuchar aquel molesto sonido que hizo eco en la tranquilidad del bosque.

-Mabel, la bolsa -dijo Dipper y la mayor le pasó la bolsa que había llenado antes con el oro de la calesa.

 _''Es para casos de emergencia...''_ la frase que le había dicho el menor le vino a la mente de repente al volver a ver la bolsa de tela.

Escuchó que algo se movía entre las ramas. Desvió la mirada de la bolsa y empezó a recorrer los alrededores en busca del ser que era responsable de aquellos sonidos. Pero fue inútil, no podía ver nada y lo peor de todo era que los sonidos se iban haciendo cada vez mas fuertes. En cualquier momento el responsable de aquello saldría de su escondite y se lanzaría sobre ellos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! -dijo de repente la voz de una mujer que interrumpió los pensamientos de Pacifica.

La mujer salió de su escondite mientras era seguida por otras figuras: tres hombres y otra mujer.

Dipper levantó los brazos y con un rápido movimiento le arrojó la bolsa de tela.

 _''Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...''_ las palabras del menor de los gemelos volvieron a resonar en lo más profundo de su mente y de repente todo aquello empezaba a tomar sentido.

La mujer agarró la bolsa hábilmente e inspeccionó su contenido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, le pasó la bolsa a uno de sus acompañantes y se empezó a acercar a los gemelos.

Pacifica vio con temor cómo la figura de aquella mujer se acercaba a ellos lentamente, temía que aquella mujer diera alguna orden que todos sus acompañantes los atacasen. Pero nada de eso pasó, en lugar de eso la mujer se acercó hasta Dipper y con un rápido movimiento pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros del chico y con su otra mano revolvió su cabello.

-¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía pequeño Dipper!

-Es bueno volver a verte, Wendy -dijo este con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Wendy! -exclamó Mabel entusiasmada.

La pelirroja le devolvió el saludo a la chica mientras que Pacifica veía aquella escena totalmente confundida. Todas las teorías que se había hecho hasta ahora se vinieron abajo al ver la familiaridad con que se estaban tratando. Una única palabra se escapó de sus labios después de varios segundos.

-¿Eh...?

 _Desde luego que aquello no se lo esperaba..._


End file.
